Dragonball NG
by Android 9 of the RedRibbonArmy
Summary: Well, Just a Little spin on a Roleplay I have been doing for the past.. 4-6 months with my best friend, Almost like a older brother, Android11 from Twitter. Follow him and me @Saiyadroid9 and @Saiyadroid11. I dedicate this story to him for helping me through lots of problems, and always being there for me. I understand some people might not like this, and I am sorry about that.
1. Chapter freaking one

**Episode 1**

_**Leiko yawned and rolled over, mumbling in her sleep. Her brother would probably be storming into her room and demanding she got**_

_**up for school. Leiko never liked school from the start. It was boring, and no one could stand up to her power. And especially those**_

_**kids that are always pulling her tail...**_

"LEIKO! GET THE _HELL_ UP!"

Leiko's eyes flung open. _Holy Kami.._

Katous walked over to his baby sister and glared down at her, waiting for her to get up. Leiko frowned, crossing her arms. Her brother as expected

her to be up by a certain time, and if she didn't.. well... she would be in a heck of a lot of trouble. After a few minutes, Katous picked her Leiko and carried her out to the kitchen.

**_"_**Katous! Put me down! I'm not a little kid, I can walk on my _own!" _Leiko struggled against her brother's grasp, but she was no match for him. She pouted and crossed her arms, letting him continue with whatever he was doing.

Katous set Leiko down on the couch in the living room and sat beside her. She looked at her older brother skeptically. "What's going on?"

"Well, your school got a new uniform.." Katous started, looking up at the ceiling before back at Leiko. "..And I am pretty sure you're not gonna be happy with it.."

"Why not?" The young girl asked. Katous stood up and walked to the closet and grabbed the new uniform, walking back and showing it to the girl. She stared at it for a minute, gapping, before looking at Katous.

"I have to wear _that_?" Leiko pouted, studying the _horrifyingly __pink_ uniform. _Oh God, I'm going to look like a freaking Barbie doll.._

Katous watched her expression for a minute, trying not to laugh while she stared at her new uniform that she had to wear for school. "Yes you have to wear _that_." He picked up Leiko again and carried her into her room, grinning at her while she glared at the uniform. "Hey, it's not that bad, You're not the only one who has to wear it. Well, only girl I should say." Leiko just turned her glare to him but started to pout.

"But it's not fair, I don't like skirts or uniforms _or pink!_" Leiko exclaimed, looking up at her brother with sad yet angry look. He sighed and set Leiko down in her room.

"Well, you have to wear it. It's not my fault, you know." Katous replied, sitting down on the edge of Leiko's bed. She walked over to him and crosses her arms.

"But what if I don't _want_ to wear it? You can't _make_ me wear it."

"Want a bet? Because I'm sure I _can make you wear the uniform._"

"I bet you _can't!_"

After a few seconds, Katous stood up, grabbed Leiko and started to take off her pajama's, trying to keep her still so the clothing won't rip. She tried to pull every which way but failed, and after soon finding she wasn't going to win, let her brother continue. Katous looked down at her and smirked.

"Don't underestimate me, Leks." Leiko sighed and crossed her arms again, giving in. Katous dressed Leiko in her new uniform, stood up then looked down at her, laughing. "You look cute, Mini-Barbie."

"Shut up!" Leiko shouted at her brother before storming out of her bedroom. Katous followed her out of the room, sighing.

"Hey, I'm kidding, you look _fine_ Leiko!" Katous tried to calm the girl down but she kept ignoring him. Growling under his breath, Katous grabbed Leiko's shoulder and stopped her. "Look, Everyone has a uniform to wear. It's not my fault they choose pink for you. If it was my choice, I would let you choose what color your uniform was!"

Leiko turned around and looked up at him, a few tears in her eyes. "I know it's not your fault Oniisan." Katous kneeled down and hugged the small child.

"If you hurry up, I'll let you get a treat after school today." Katous whispered into her ear, making Leiko beam.

"Ok!"

_**A.N.**_

**Hi, Guys! 9 speaking here. **

**So, I sure your looking for something important in this note.. Alright then. **

**Well, this is DBNG: Dragonball New Generations.**

**Normally, I would tell you more about Katous and Leiko but..**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Review on ideas! ^^**


	2. Chapter icecream-ing two

**Forgot this in the first chapter! **DISCLAIMER: Katous is property of Saiyadroid11, Not me!** **

**Episode 2**

After school, Leiko walked home with Katous while eating ice cream. She seemed to be used to be wearing her uniform already, But that was probably because she didn't wanna throw a fit out in public. When she finished her ice cream looked up at 11 happily.

"Thanks for the ice cream Katous!" Leiko beamed, hugged her brother. Katous petted her head and smiled.

"No problem Leiko."

-Later that day-

Leiko breathed heavily, wore out from training with Katous. It was her favorite thing to do after school, but it was tiring. Katous decided to loosen up. It _was _around this time Leiko got tired. No sooner then did Leiko teleport behind her brother and sweep him off his feet, then blasted a small ball of ki at his back, making him slam into the ground.

Katous got up, glaring at his now laughing sister and picked her up by her leg.

"Hey! Katous!" Leiko shouted while trying to get free. Katous was the laughing _now_.

"Enough training for today." Katous stated, placing Leiko back on the ground. Leiko blew her bangs out of her eyes and followed Katous inside.

_Well, that couldn't have gone any better._ Leiko though silently, sitting down on the couch and changing the TV Channel so she could watch what _she_ wanted to watch. But unfortunetally, her brother walked in and took the remote from her.

"Give it back!" Leiko said, trying to take the remote back. He looked at her and grinned.

"Why should I?" Katous replied, holding the remote in the air so his sister couldn't grab it. Leiko glared at him then leaned against his arm.

"I wanna watch Souleater."

"Well, I want to watch Fullmetal Alchemist."

"And I don't want to watch Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Well, I don't wanna watch Souleater."

"Damn it Katous, just give me the remote!" Leiko said, standing up, trying to grab the remote. Katous grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, looking her straight in the eye. The small girl gulped and stared back. _He's going to kill me.._

Setting the small girl in his lap so she faced him, he held her shoulders tightly and breathed slowly.

"What have I told you about swearing?" Leiko tapped her fingers together and lowered her head, watching her hands.

"...That I'm not allowed unless it's while I'm fighting and it slips to easily..and I should say sorry after.." Leiko replied quietly.

**A.N.**

**Well, I don't have much inspiration because my mind has been slowly going insane..**

**Anyway, To Katous, Love Imouto.**


End file.
